Caitlyn Wood and the Death Eaters Son
by Mishamigo1
Summary: I had no idea there was a magic school this big..." "You didn't?" "Nope, my old one was smaller.." Caitlyn Wood is the legendary Quidditch star, Oliver Wood's daughter. There's a reason she never knew about Hogwarts. Could a Death Eaters son know why?
1. Preface

I do not own Harry Potter in any way if I did.... the world would be at Stake!! Enjoy^^

Even though you said it would never end, It's over

You were smiling in my arms, Now your crying on my shoulder.

There's nothing you can do to keep it out,

There's nothing you can do just scream and shout.

I wish that that stupid letter had never come. But its here and she wants to know what it is. Of coarse my family knows that I'm a wizard, it's common knowledge in my house hold. And why no of all times? She was going to Salem's Institute for the Gifted. She can go anywhere. Just not there. Not where everything bad in my life had happen to me. I don't want her to face the threat of having to be smart, or courageous. I don't want to risk having her put into the snake house, or be in the one with the worst reputation. Plain and simple, I didn't want her to go to Hogwarts.

But If I didn't send her, McGonagall would ask why, then she would call me selfish and talk me into letting her go. I looked at my wife, beautiful and carrying twins. Then to my daughter, Cati, the one the letter was sent to.

" Well I guess we have to go and get your supplies Caitlyn, and that means we're moving back to London, Jessica," I, Oliver Wood, said defeated, looking out my window at the out linings of New York in the setting sun.

* * *

Song: Lovely Twice

So what do you guys think? Next chapter: They go back to Scotland. Cati meets Scorpius, gets lost in Diagon Alley, and sees Scorpius again and meets the Potters and the Weasleys. (More importantly Fred and James). Oh and btw Cati is 14, Scorpius, Al, and Rose will all be the same age. James and Fred will be 15.


	2. History in the Making

I got a feeling, this could be one of those memories.

I wanna hold on to, cling to, one we can't forget.

Baby this, could be our last first kiss

The dawn of forever

What if this was that moment

That chance worth taking

History in the making

Chapter One: History In the Making

We pulled up to the gates and Cati jumped out a look of excitement on her face as she looked at the Wood family manor.

" Daddy, it's huge," she stated walking forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a teenage boy coming towards her on a broom. He didn't have any control over it.

"CAITLYN!!" I yelled pushing her out of the way. I got her and myself out of the way just as he passed over our heads. I turned my head and watched him crash into the hedge surrounding the grounds.

" SCORP!!! SCORPIUS!!! Are you alright, son?" yelled a familiar voice. I turned and glared at the man who stood there, his blonde hair thinning and his gray eyes wide.

" Wood, your moving back?" Draco Malfoy said, walking towards his son.

" Yes, McGonagall insisted. So my daughter could attend Hogwarts," I said. " Your son almost ran my daughter over with that broom of his. I suggest _you_ keep _your_ son in _your_ yard."

" Oliver, darling, calm down. You saved her, she's okay. Look she's even talking to the boy. Hello, I'm Jessica Wood. And you are?"

" Draco Malfoy, I went to school with Oliver," Draco answered, offering his hand.

Jessica backed up a bit and called her daughter away from the young Malfoy. Draco looked down at his hand and saw the dark mark on his arm. She looked at him with wide eyes and he dropped his hand, swallowing.

" We'll just be leaving," I said turning and leading my family into the gates, that closed magically and locked, leaving the two Malfoy men outside.

" Oliver!!!! We're living next door to a DEATHEATER!!!!!"

" Hun, shh, I know. Now calm down," I said to my wife. She was wide eyed and stressed.

We had been here for two months already and we were just about to host the house warming party. Then my wife started worrying. Should she invite the next door neighbors. Of coarse not, he's a Death Eater.... she's a Muggleborn. But that would be rude.... and thats how we got here.

" But, do I invite them or do I just ignore their existence???"

" I think you should invite them," said Cati coming down the stairs all ready for the party. Her hair was pulled over to the side, curled as usual. Her unusually tall frame was covered by a form fitting white strapless gown. It had a black design of swirls at the top of the bust and at the bottom of the skirt.

" Well don't you look beautiful?" I said smiling and waltzing her around the foyer.

" Thank you daddy," she said smiling following the steps easily.

" Okay so we're inviting them, but your going over there to invite them! So scooch on over there and tell them it's formal, and you" Jessica said pointing at me, " come upstairs and get dressed!"

I watched as my daughter nodded her head and walked out the door towards the lions den. Something in my head told me to stop my little girl, dressed her best for the British Wizarding Community. She was used to this though. New York was an upscaled place.

" OLIVER!!"

" I'm coming," I called back, taking the steps three at a time.

CPOV

I lifted my hand to the door and knocked. Once, twice, three times. He said he would answer, he said he would answer, became my mantra as I waited for the door to open. Then very slowly it opened to reveal him.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Without a shirt.

I couldn't help it. I let my eyes take in the glory. Then I forced my eyes to his crooked smirk and blueish gray eyes.

" Doesn't she look so dressed up!! Oh, Scorpius, go get finished. Please come in, Scorpius told us all about it, I just couldn't decide what to give your family. Maybe you could help. I'm Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, by the by and you are?"

" Caitlyn Lindsey Wood, everyone calls me Cati, though ma'm."

" Well then Cati, it is a pleasure to meet you. And I do love your gown, it looks ravishing on you. Now, I couldn't decide, I heard your family was very modern. Because you lived in New York. So there's a clock, wine glasses, or salad tossers that look like plants."

" The plants," I answered quickly. " I have to be heading back, to ready the house. See you when you arrive. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." I turned and ran into some one taller than me. I looked up and saw the blueish gray eyes, before going around him and heading out the door.

OPOV

When I walked back downstairs, guest were beginning to arrive and Cati was back playing hostess for her mother. She was smiling as she invited in the Potters. When I arrived next to her, it seemed she had made friends with Albus and James, Harry's two sons.

" Oliver, hey mate, it's good to have you back here. We knew you would come back sooner or later," Harry said, grasping my hand, tightly.

" I was hoping later, but it's good to see you again, Harry."

Harry smiled and moved on to show George Weasley with his wife Angelina. She smiled and hugged me tightly as George grinned widely.

" Hey Mr. Big shot, finally back?" he asked hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back missing my old mate. As I saw my wife take over Hostess job, I walked off with George and Harry to go get a fire whiskey down our throats.

CPOV

" So your going to be in Al's year?" James asked me, running a hand through his hair.

" Yes, Daddy tried to get me into 5th year classes, but Professor McGonagall thought it would be better if I were in a grade with some people I already know," I explained, feeling a little down from that.

" But you know us and were in 5th year! That's just a bunch of rubbish!" Fred yelled, draping his arms around my shoulders. " It's ok, even if you are a year younger, James and I will have your back!"

I smiled and grabbed James' butterbeer taking a swig, and scanning the room. Daddy was getting drunk with Mr. Potter and the three Mr. Weasleys. Mom was talking to some ladies and accepting home warming gifts. Everything was loud and cluttered. Nothing like New York. She was beginning to miss the big apple, the busy streets, the upscale, quiet parties.

" Cati, dear. It's time for your performance," Mom said walking towards me. I nodded, and looked at James and Fred smiling , and followed Mom up to the front of the room.

" Good friends, new and old, Oliver an I are proud to invite you into our home. We are pleasured with everything that you've given us, and we just want to say thank you. Our daughter, Caitlyn, has volunteered to show our gratitude by blessing you with her beautiful voice. Cati?"

I glanced at mom and then at the crowd. Mom stepped down and I searched the room and found the hazel eyes I was looking for. Daddy, I thought, as I took a deep breath. He smiled at me and I heard the music start behind me.

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes

You might say a little righteous and too proud

I just want to find a way to compromise

Cos I believe that we can work things out

I thought I had all the answers never giving in

But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm

lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues

Baby I'm so lonely all the time

Everywhere I go I get so confused

You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day

Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm

lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away

Can't stop the tears from running down my face

Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm

lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you.

Everyone began to clap and I dipped my head, but it snapped back up as I caught a glimpse of white blonde hair. My eyes searched the crowd as I dipped my head again and I saw him at the front door, smirking. When I stepped off the raised platform, I dodged James and Fred and ran to the front door.

When I stepped out a hand dragged me around the corner. It was dark but I could see his shining eyes, my favorite thing about him.

" After almost two months, I had no idea you could sing," he whispered.

" You never asked," I whispered back.

" Cati!! Hun, where are you?" Dad yelled. I could see him on the porch, but the way Scorpius was holding me, he couldn't see me.

" Over here, Daddy, I just needed some air. Be back in a few minutes!" I cried looking at Scorpius.

" No, now Caitlyn!"he yelled.

Scorpius pecked my lips quickly and pushed me into the light. I smiled and dad sighed, smiling when he saw me alone. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and steered me inside.

" Hun, you did such a good job, but come on, time to go say bye to everyone," he said as we walked inside.

" Thanks daddy. James! Fred!" I said running off.

I didn't see it, my dad turning and glaring into the dark. Scorpius closing his eyes and flattening against the wall of the house.

So what did you think..... and now you guys... I'm threatening you. No more chapters till I get a review.... at least three. Come on..... it helps me write, be kind and review!!!


	3. HUGE Authors Note

Okay you guys…. No this is not a chapter. But it is an update. After moving about three times, and FINALLY finding the password and all, I'm back on. I read over the reviews for this story, and decided that I would give to my readers. I was going to delete, but think better not to have angry people. So to anyone who's still reading this, and to all who reviewed, thank you. Next chapter will be up soon. I swear on my life!

Love you all!

Mishamigo

PS: yes I know it's the same note for all of my stories, but I'm lazy come on. Can't really blame me! Lots of love!


End file.
